


Prologue: A Fish Out of Water

by Irishpasta23



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, kagome is sad and lonely and sad, this is during the three years apart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishpasta23/pseuds/Irishpasta23
Summary: It's been a year since the bone eater's well closed, and Kagome's a pining, heartsick mess.





	Prologue: A Fish Out of Water

Kagome felt like a fish out of water.

Sure, she had grown up in the modern era- clean buildings, polite people. No demons, for that matter. Kagome had enough demons of her own to more than make up for that. But the mannerisms, the people, even the food- it all felt alien without him.

She was walking home from school. The sun was high, its golden hue glinting in a way that was all too familiar. She smiled despite herself. His amber eyes were much more inviting than that.

A sudden noise snapped her out of her daydream, stopping in her tracks. She was in the middle of a crosswalk. A car was in front of her, the driver absolutely laying on the horn.

“Oops. Sorry!” Kagome waved at the driver and ran the rest of the way across the road.

“I really need to stop doing that in public,” she chided herself.

She made it to the Higurashi family shrine a few minutes later. She sat down heavily on the steps, looking up with a sigh. The clouds looked so soft, so comforting. Kagome smiled at the feeling. Warmth spread through her chest as she felt herself relax. Her mind’s eye was seeing red, but not out of anger- the soft red of a slightly tattered robe. The golden hue of those twin suns glinting down at her. The feeling of strong arms wrapped around her waist. The feeling of his lips-

A car sped past the house, breaking her from her trance. _It’s for the best, anyway,_ she thought. _He and I- we could never have that. Not now._

But she wanted it. She wanted it so desperately. Even though it had been a year since she had lived in feudal Japan, Kagome still thought of him every day. She thought of the others, too, of course- her best friends, her companions, her comrades in battle. Kagome often wondered how they were doing. The lecherous monk, the demon slayer, the mischievous fox child-

Tears sprang in her eyes unexpectedly. She took a sloppy swipe at them. No dice. Kagome’s vision swam as she stood up, grabbed her school bag, and sprinted up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave comments with your thoughts, suggestions, or impressions. Next installment should be up later this week, so stay tuned :)


End file.
